El Juego del Rey 2
by sweet dream 1618
Summary: La continuación del fic: "El juego del Rey". En el fic se explica porque esta publicado así :) Pasen y lean!


después de tres años vuelvo a terminar lo que empece. jeje. Esta historia es la continuación de mi fanfic "El juego del Rey", hecho en mi otra cuenta. El enlace esta en mi perfil. Por favor leanla y luego empiecen por acá... perdí mi contraseña y correo, así que cualquier cosita review o msj privado a esta cuenta por favor. La otra ya no es valida!

* * *

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, a menos que gane la lotería y con el dinero compre los derechos...y un par de cosas mas :D pero dudo que eso pase.

* * *

-Deberiamos traer a más chicas- Comentó Splendid a Toothy. Este ultimo asintió, pero luego meneó la cabeza.

-No conocemos a tantas, y aunque lo hagamos: ¿Como las invitarias aquí? ¡Y a jugar este juego!- Rió imaginando la situación.

Todos los presentes habían decidido tomar un tiempo de relax, con la excusa de luego regresar al juego más distendidos. Aunque todavía nadie había dejado de pensar e imaginarse prendas, y meditar acerca de con quien las podrían hacer.

Splendid logro librarse, pocos minutos antes, de las incomodas preguntas de sus compañeros. "Donde", "cuando", "con quien" y "por que" eran las que más se repetían. Suspiro aliviado cuando estos se resignaron y dejaron de acosarlo con su interrogatorio. La verdad era que no le agradaba hablar de "aquella experiencia", ya que no la hubo.

-_"¿Para qué decepcionarlos?" -_ Suspiró nuevamente, recordando como le ayudaba a su madre en las tareas del hogar, descubriendo así el "mecanismo" de los sostenes. _-"Soy patético."- _Concluyó.

-Hey... ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Del otro lado de la habitación, Cuddles levantaba la mirada para ver a la dueña de esa voz. -Te traje un poco de refresco.- Parecía que Giggles quería enfriar un poco las cosas.

-Adelante.- Le contestó, cortante. La verdad era que no podía enojarse, ni estar enfadado más de cinco minutos con ella; después de todo, no fue su elección. Pero era orgulloso y no quería que los demás vieran como le hablaba con tanta facilidad después del espectáculo que representaron ella y Nutty. -Gracias.- Finalizó, tomando el liquido dulce que le acercó la muchacha.

Le dolía su actitud. Pero tampoco podía culparlo. El estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse y detestarla. Después de lo ocurrido ¿Quién no pensaría igual?

Aún así, quería hablarle. -Cuddles... yo...-

-¡Bien muchachos! - Toothy bebió el último trago de su bebida y tiró el vaso de plástico a un lado. -Sigamos jugando!

Giggles suspiró e hizo una mueca. Al parecer tendría que hacer las pases con Cuddles más tarde. Estaba por levantarse e ir a reunirse con sus amigos cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano.

-Esto no va a quedar así.- Cuddles le susurró. -Te demostraré lo que _realmente_ puede hacerte sentir un hombre.- Ella se volteó y miró su rostro, totalmente ruborizada. Se le veía decidido y su mirada era muy intensa. -Obviamente, cuando estemos a solas.- Le guiño un ojo y fue con sus compañeros como si nada.

-Hey Giggles ¿Por qué tan roja?- Splendid preguntó. -¿Tienes fiebre?-

Su rubor aumentó e hizo caso omiso a las preguntas del superheroe.

Al terminar de elegir las varillas, Handy preguntó quien le tocaba ahora ser el rey.

-Es mi turno.- Tartamudeó Flaky. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué clase de orden dará la linda y tierna de Flaky?

Se sonrojó al verse observada por todos y ser de repente el centro de atención. Realmente la incomodaba. Al darse cuenta que debía hacer un "mandato"; entro en pánico. ¿Qué diría? Seguro sus amigos esperaban otra de esas ordenes subidas de tono pero... a ella no se le ocurría nada. -El... mmm... - Realmente no sabía que decir.

-¿Si?- La apuró Toothy.

-El número cuatro debe besar al número cinco.- Dijó, finalmente. Lo más "pervertido" que se le ocurrió fue un beso.

-¿Un beso? No especificas nada Flaky! - Toothy se acerco a ella y la rodeo con su brazo por los hombros. -Un beso como? Frances? Con lengua?- Flaky se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa por la mirada tan penetrante de Toothy.

-Tal vez... -Tartamudeó.

-¿En cualquier parte del cuerpo?-

-¿Cualquier parte?-

-Eso se puede votar luego ¿No crees?-

-No lo se...-

-Y cuanto debe durar ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco minutos?- Todos sabían que el la estaba manipulando para "pervertir" su orden. Más nadie lo impidió.

-¡¿Cinco minutos?!- Se escandalizó ella.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres que dure cinco minutos? - La interrumpió antes que contestara -Muy bien! Tu eres la reina.- Se alejó de ella, habiendo cumplido su misión. -Quienes son el cuatro y cinco?-

-Soy el cuatro.- Dijo Flippy al ver su varilla. -_**"Tendremos acción! ¡Por fin! ¡Maldita sea!"- **_exclamaba Fliqpy desde su interior.

-Soy el cinco.- Contestó Splendid, con la cara de asco más expresiva que jamás hayan visto.

-_**¡MIERDAAAAAAAA!- **_Flippy no podía estar más de acuerdo con su otro yo. -_**¡Habiendo 3 pares de tetas aquí y nos toca con el marica del antifaz! Dime por todos los cielos que trajiste el arma.- **_Flippy no contestó. Dio gracias a Dios el no haberla traído, o hubiera cedido a la tentación de dispararse la pierna, o algo, con tal de evitar lo que tendría que hacer.

Toothy no paraba de reír. Flaky se llevo las manos a la cara pensando en que había hecho.

-¿Qué esperan?- Petunia tomó revancha por lo pasado con Splendid. Por las cosas que le hizo sentir. -¡Bésalo, Flippy!- Dicho eso, explotó en carcajadas.

-Ohhh ¡No es necesario que sea en los labios! - Recordó Toothy. -Puede ser en cualquier parte del cuerpo. -

-¡En el pecho! - Gritó Giggles. -¡En el pecho! ¡En el pecho! - Empezó a cantar, siendo acompañada con sus amigos, excepto Flaky que estaba demasiado escandalizada y arrepentida de haber dado esa orden.

La orden era que podrían votar. así que no tenía alternativa. Se acercó a Splendid, y con la cara más desagradable que tenía le dijo -Subete la camiseta. Hagamos que esto pase rápido.-

-¡Cinco minutos!- Recordó Toothy

-¡Ya se!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Flippy y Splendid.

Splendid se levantó la camiseta, para luego ser arrancada por Handy y Cuddles, dejando su torso completamente desnudo, y así provocando el asombro en la chicas y el sonrojo en el. Tenía abdominales marcados por los constantes ejercicios que hacía y brazos que se veían fuertes. También había cicatrices. Muchísimas cicatrices. Memorias en la piel de varias batallas que le dejaron sus enemigos y varios delincuentes, que más allá de verse mal, lo hacían ver algo _sexy._

Se acostó en el suelo (prácticamente obligado por Petunia) y cerró los ojos fuertemente, con la cara totalmente ruborizada. Flippy se posiciono sobre el (también obligado por Petunia) y, con la mayor cara de desagrado que tenía le dio el primer beso.

-Tiene que ser una beso francés. Con lengua.- Handy no paraba de reír.

-_Tienes que estar bromeando.-_ Dijo Fliqpy. Era tal el grado de enfado en él que no pudo evitar no dar su opinión.

-Reglas son las reglas.- Handy no noto el cambio en Flippy. Splendid si lo hizo.

Miró temeroso hacia Fliqpy y rezo por su vida. Estaba indefenso frente a él; lo tenía acorralado en el piso, tan cerca de su cuerpo. Podría matarlo si quisiera.

-_"¿Qué piensas hacer?" - _Preguntó desde su interior Flippy, alarmado. -_**Hacerlo sufrir. ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué lehaga el amor? Primero me corto las pelotas."- **_Sacó su lengua y lamió su pecho. Splendid se estremeció. Tenía miedo.

Y a Fliqpy le encantaba producir miedo. Como el sádico que es. Le dedicaba sonrisas tenebrosas y dejaba mostrar sus dientes. Lo lamía y hacia amagues de morderlo, solamente para asustarlo. Y lo conseguía. Tenía al superheroe en sus manos. Podría matarlo si así lo quisiera. Sería un espectáculo precioso para sus estúpidos amigos que miraban todo y no paraban de reír.

Pero no lo hará. Porque si lo hacía se terminaba el juego.

-_**"Marica, quedan 30 segundos, vuelve y haz como si nada hubiera pasado."-**_ Fliqpy le devolvío el control de su cuerpo a Flippy. -_"No tienes derecho a decirme marica después de lo que haz hecho."-_ Splendid miró a los ojos al soldado y supo que había vuelto a cambiar. -_**"Cállate marica. La cara de terror del idiota nadie la saca de mi mente." - **__"Es MI MENTE" - __**"NUESTRA mente" .-**_ Pasaron los 30 segundos y Flippy empezó a escuchar esa horrible risa de nuevo en su cabeza.

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo e hizo caso omiso de las burlas de sus compañeros. Splendid hizo lo mismo y se acerco al él.

-Ha aparecido ¿Verdad?-

-No se de que hablas.- Contestó Flippy, cortante.

-Te diré solo una cosa.- Splendid se acercó y le susurró. -Comó vuelva a aparecer, no dudaré en hacer lo que sea, para protegerlos.- Advirtió, señalando a los demás, que no prestaban atención a lo que sucedía allí. -Incluso si eso significa destruir tu parte buena también. -Finalizó, volviendo a reunirse con el grupo.

-_**"Ya se quien será mi próxima victima."-**_ Flippy ignoró ese comentario y siguió a Splendid.

Ya todos reunidos otra vez, volvieron a elegir sus números.

Esta vez le tocaba ser rey a Nutty, quien ya extrañaba participar un poco.

No dudo en tomar revancha por la prenda que le tocó hacer.

-El número uno y el número dos deben encerrarse solos en el baño por 10 minutos.- Dijo, satisfecho.

Rápidamente todos miraron sus varillas. Flippy era el número dos. ¿Quién será el uno? Esperó a que el otro se anunciara primero.

-Soy... soy la número uno.- Dijo tímidamente Flaky. El soldado abrio aún más sus ojos, sorprendido.

_**-"Interesante..."- **_Casi podía ver a su alter ego relamerse en su cabeza. - Soy el dos.- Dijo viendo como Flaky cruzaba mirada con el y se ruborizaba.

* * *

Cristo! había olvidado lo divertido que era escribir, jajaj. Voy a tratar de seguir esto sin interrupciones y tratar también de ser constante (Que no vuelvan a pasar otros tres años!)

Si tienen alguna idea/duda/sugerencia por fa dejen reviews! besos y abrazos.


End file.
